wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Perilthechamp's Story Hub
This is where I'm going to keep all my short stories, until they get bigger and I make an actual page for them. :3 Jeopardy! Episode 1: Clay, Tsunami, Glory Morrowseer: Hello, all! I’m your host, Morrowseer! Glory: Aren’t you dead? Morrowseer: Matau is still holding on to the sliver of hope that I’m still alive, and if Matau believes something, that’s good enough for Perilthechamp. Glory: Seems legit. Morrowseer: This is how it works. First, I will give Clay a question. If he gets it right, he gets 10 points. If he gets it wrong, one of you can steal. If you get it right, you get no points, but Clay loses 5 points. If either of you gets it wrong, Clay gets 5 points. Tsunami: Hey! That’s not how Jeopardy! works at all! Morrowseer: All you know about Jeopardy! is from watching funny answers. Tsunami: How do you know what I’ve watched on YouTube? Clay: I’m hungry. Morrowseer: We know, Clay. Clay, you get the first question: Who was the main character in Charlotte’s Web? Clay: Charlotte? Morrowseer: No! Tsunami or Glory, you can steal. Glory: John Smith! Morrowseer: Even though that is the most common first and last name, you are way off. The correct answer is Wilbur. Clay, you get 5 points. Clay: Donuts are yummy. Morrowseer: Indeed they are! Tsunami, who wrote Charlotte’s Web? Tsunami: E.B. White! Morrowseer: Correct! You get 10 points! Glory, what does Charlotte first write for Wilbur? Glory: Spiders can’t write... Morrowseer: No, but Charlotte can! Clay or Tsunami, you can steal. Clay: Some Pig! Morrowseer: Correct! Glory, you lose 5 points! After one round, Tsunami is in first with 10, Clay is in second with 5, and Glory is in last with -5. Tsunami: Wait, Clay’s not in last? Morrowseer: Next round! Clay, if X+14/2=8.2, what is the value of X? Clay: 4? Morrowseer: Why did I quit my day job again? Tsunami or Glory, you can steal. Glory: 1.2? Morrowseer: Correct! Clay loses 5 points! Tsunami, what is the value of X when XYZ equals 12, Y equals 2, and Z equals 3? Tsunami: Ummm... Morrowseer: Too slow! Clay or Glory, you can steal. A Very Merry Hatching Day Prologue-The Giver Perilthechamp: Hi, everyone! I brought you all here because, since I'm HORRIBLE at remembering hatching days, I decided to celebrate them all at once! The gifts are in the corner! Scarlet: *picking up a CD* Who's 'Enya'? Sunny: No idea! I got a.... double bladed ax? Cool.................... Starflight: That suits you, Sunny! I got a biography about the dragonets of destiny.... Morrowseer: So you can read about the NightWing's awesomeness! I got a magic 8 ball..... Anemone: I got an...animus enchantment.... Auklet: I gots an air purfir! for my alljeez! (I got an air purifier for my allergies!) Winter: I got a coupon for... Perilthechamp: Air conditioning! Qibli: So you can put it in your igloo! I got a microscope! Although I do prefer looking at far away things more than close up..... Winter: IT'S NOT AN IGLOO! Kinkajou: I got NightWing action figures! Vermilion: I got a documentary about the damaging effects of the war. Queen Ruby: Oh cool, that's what I got. Tsunami: I got a video about Queen coral's reign.... Ghost Town Welcome to Ghost Town, the only Claynami Comedy/Horror/Romance/Mystery you'll ever see! Chapter 1-Clay Clay walked down Josdowm, a town that sounded very close to "Ghost Town". Clay ignored those rumors, ghosts weren't real. He was there to get some more goats for JMA. They were out of goats, and there was a famous goat breeder there-famous for charging way too much. He was going to give that guy a piece of his mind. He walked to the shop and rung the bell for assistance. He tried not to look at the mold that was growing on it. Soon enough, a dragon took him to choose the goats. He looked at the goats, trying to choose which ones were the fattest and trying not to think Wow, goats sounds a lot like ghosts. When something pulled his arm. He slammed into the wall one, two, three times before it finally broke. A SkyWing, whose scale colors were faded, looked down at him. "Well, well, well. Fjord, I caught one." "Fjord's dead." Clay said confused. "He is that," The SkyWing admitted. "Welcome to Ghost Town, silly dragon. We hope you have a good stay." Chapter 2-Tsunami "Clay hasn't come back yet," Noted Glory, staring out a window. "I'll go get the idiot," Tsunami volunteered. "I'm hungry, anyway." Starflight clicked his tounge against the roof of his mouth. "Please stop doing that," Tsunami complained. "Actually," Said Starflight, "When I do this, I can hear the vibrations, allowing me to 'hear' my surroundings." He flashed a grin. "I hear a stupid SeaWing with pudding on her chin." Tsunami wiped the pudding off her chin and shook her head. "Whatever," she grumbled. Tsunami flew down Josdowm, and swiftly walked into the goat breeder's shop. "Have you seen a MudWing named Clay?" She asked. The dragon working there shook his head. "We've never had a MudWing named Clay here. Anyway, would you like to see the goats?" Tsunami shrugged and followed the weird dragon. A MudWing with faded colors grabbed her. She was thrown through a wall, where she was instantly kissed right on the snout. Wide Asleep Characters: Ventus (Male, main character, latin for wind) Ventum (female, major character, little sister of Ventus, latin for breeze) Sigillum (male, major character, father of Ventus, latin for seal) Made by me When dreaming, use italics! Chapter One I stood in front of the Great Ice Cliff, preparing to enter the Ice Kingdom. But icy spears shot out from the wall, screaming at me, and I was scraped, revealing my IceWing blood. But as I looked down at my body, with spears flying around me, I could see that it was not blue IceWing blood on my scales-my scales the color of a NightWing's. I screamed, my heart and spears racing. Ventus jumped out of bed and, making sure, unsteadily looked at his talons. Aside from them being sweaty and shivering, they were no different from yesterday. He had been having that dreams for four days now. Something was wrong with him, that's for sure. He trotted out of the room, heart racing. Chapter Two Ventus went out hunting to soothe his nerves, but he was pretty distracted. He couldn't catch a single thing for the life of him. Finally, he caught a seal. Then two seals. Then three, then four, all the way up until he was very far from home. Ventus looked the other way and say the looming face of the Great Ice Cliff. He passed out and immediately started dreaming. I started to approach the Great Ice Cliff with one of the bands of protection. But still, spears shot at me, one unclipping the band. As the spears consumed me, I saw a NightWing, which looked surprisingly familiar. How can a NightWing be familiar? I've never seen an actual living one before. But I feel like I should know him. I know this is a dream, but I can't wake myself. The NightWing approaches me. He reaches out a talon-''and Ventus woke. His body shakes. It's dark. Is that vomit, under his talons? No, it is seal blood. Ventus pushes himself up, dragging the seals nervously behind him. '' Dragonless This was based heavily off of Socrates' paraphrased WOF. Chapter One The group of SkyWings walked towards Kestrel, Webs, Dune, and the dragonets. "Too bad there's no destiny to save you." Queen Scarlet smirked. "And Burn will rule, victorious!" "Victorious, my foot," Kestrel growled. "The dragonets will decide who is victorius." "Speaking of which," Glory interrupted, "how exactly are we going to do that?" "Not the time, Glory." Kestrel warned. The group of nine SkyWings, minus Queen Scarlet, charged the group. It took only one SkyWing to take Dune, two for Webs, four for kestrel, and the remaining two went for the dragonets. Webs and Dune almost immediately died, Kestrel soon following. Soon, only the five dragonets were left. "So much for destiny." Queen Scarlet smirked. "I tell you, this is truly thrilling." Category:Content (TheUnFathomable) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions